wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:November 2007 Builder Auditions
'Please read this carefully, as there are changes to how Builders are now being auditioned and chosen. ' In the past, being a Builder was an entry-level position that was traditionally a stepping-stone to becoming a Watcher. This has lead to extreme turnover and has been a blocking point to Building and all the tasks the Builders take care of. In an effort to increase productivity, lower stress and create a cohesive team, the Building staff was redesigned three years ago as a full team. Being a Builder will mean that you help Build the framework of the MUD environment as well as maintain it, and Building is no longer a waypoint to another job within the MUD. This helps raise the quality of zone work overall as well as free up non-Builders to concentrate their efforts in their primary duties. Builders can take up other jobs or duties within the MUD (such as being a Watcher, Coder, etc.) but the primary duty will first and foremost be as a Builder. If you like to write and create, if you enjoy crafting the world, then being a Builder is the ultimate task to take on. In the past, we have kept Builder applications on file. Even if you have applied in the past, you will need to re-apply to be considered for this round of auditions. Now, on to the actual announcement and requirements: Love the Wheel of Time? Have a talent for writing? Want to get in on the ground floor of the behind-the-scenes work that makes Wheel of Time MUD one of the more popular MUDs in our genre? Then we want to talk to you! We are now taking applications for the position of BUILDER. Applicants should make their application via group mail to ZONE ADMIN, be titled BUILDER APPLICATION, and completely answer the following: *Your name and a complete list of all mortals you own or have played. NOTE: A 5/30 check will be done as well as a background check of all mortals you have played. Do not waste your time applying if you have been zapped for 5/30 violations, have been sitebanned, were previously removed from the Immortal staff, or have otherwise been significantly disciplined for breaking core game rules. *Why you want to be a Builder for the Wheel of Time MUD. *List any experience you have with any other MUD, including any Staff positions you hold on those MUDs. *Write five (5) completely different and varied room descriptions, including keywords for special objects or things to look at. *Explain your favorite landmark, city, or general area as described in the Wheel of Time series. Why does this area appeal to you as a reader? *Explain your favorite landmark, city, or general area currently in the Wheel of Time MUD. Why does this area appeal to you as a player? *Write a description and general background for a new mob. What does it look like, what does it wear, what does it do, and what is its roleplay reason for existence or background? (Please do not write up a mob that does not fit with our current timeline, or rewrite an existing mob description.) *Write a description for a new object. What does it look like, what does it do, what is its roleplay reason for existence? (Please do not write up an unique object from the books.) *Include your time zone and your usual playing/availability schedule. To help those of us time-zone challenged, please tell us additionally what time it is for YOU when the time on the game server is NOON. *Tell us anything you would like to add that you don't think is covered in this list. HELPFUL HINT #1: It is highly recommended that you check your spelling and formatting. Applications that do not read easily tend to be automatically vetoed. This includes odd character use, double- or triple-line formatting, and a lack of paragraph breaks. HELPFUL HINT #2: Avoid the use of "here", "there", "you", "everyone" or other words that convey what someone should feel, see, smell, etc. or how they would react to such a thing. HELPFUL HINT #3: I look for layers of detail. That is not the same as writing 22 lines of description. HELPFUL HINT #4: Reread this entire post again carefully before beginning your application. Applications can be submitted now through November 28th and should be mailed to Zone Administration. The Zone Administration Staff will review your application and make their decisions around or before December 15th. Please do not ask Immortals about your application, its status, etc. This makes us crazy and will likely count against you especially if you do it in an annoying manner or ask questions that clearly have answers in this post. There are only a select few spots to be filled, and not all applicants will be accepted. We look forward to the current round of applications! Vivienne